My Cousin, My Enemy redone
by Usagi Usako Chiba
Summary: Darien and Ann are best friends. Serena, Ann and Beryls cousin, gets along well with Beryl but is not fond of Ann. Ann has been in love with Darien for ages but he's fallen in love with her cousin Serena
1. Chapter 1

My Cousin, My Enemy

By usagiusakochiba and MoonlightSonata87

We do NOT own Sailor moon but it be nice if we did!

Darien and Ann are best friends. Serena, Ann and Beryl's cousin, gets along well with Beryl but is not fond of Ann. Ann has been in love with Darien for ages but he's fallen in love with her cousin Serena, and when Serena becomes pregnant with Dariens child Ann will stop at nothing to get in the way of happiness.

Stepping off the train Serena checked that both of along the platform to find the person who was to pick her up. Her blonde hair bounced with every step as she looked around for the familiar face she knew so well. After searching for her cousin she sighed and solemnly walked towards an empty bench. She was very excited to be here, living with her cousin would be wonderful and the fact that no one had been there to collect her dampened her spirits a little.

A large oak tree shaded the small bench providing ample protection from the hot sun that beat down everywhere around her. Stepping under it's bows she smiled in relief and quickly dug through one bag to find the book she began to read on the train. _I wonder where Beryl is_? She wondered as she opened the book to the marked page and glanced around once more.

Running towards the station, the dark-haired young man sweat lightly as he scolded himself for his tardiness. _I hope I can find her quickly._ Darien frowned as he scanned the area looking for a blonde with blue eyes. After a short survey of the platform he spotted her perched on the bench under the tree reading, seemingly oblivious to his presence.

"Excuse me, are you Serena?" A masculine voice invaded Serena's peaceful state making her jump. "Beryl has told me so much about you." He continued after deciding that her sudden change in posture was an affirmation to his question. As her eyes lifted from the book Serena's eyes locked onto the source of the voice. The man who had just addressed her was tall with broad shoulders that she could tell were muscular. His dark hair was slightly messy and fell to his eyebrows accenting his ocean blue eyes. His school uniform consisted of a white shirt, black tie, and nice gray slacks. Serena blushed slightly noting that his disheveled appearance made him all the more appealing, especially since he was lightly covered in a film of perspiration that emitted an appealing, earthy smell.

"My name's Darien, Beryl send me to come and pick you up." He smiled handsomely while straightening his loosened tie and buttoning the top two buttons of the shirt, which had come undone. Though he attempted to appear innocent to her he couldn't help but survey her body being careful to note each feature he found attractive. Her long blonde hair was a feature he found surprisingly appealing. The golden strands styled in a spaghetti and meatball fashion shone brightly in the sun patches peaking through the bows of the large tree. Her cerulean blue eyes glittered with innocence and trust; and dear God the woman had a body to make any male admire her. _She's far more beautiful than I ever could have imagined. Why didn't Beryl mention she was so stunning?_

"Darien, your Ann's friend, Andrews brother right?" Serena asked as she stood, picked up her bags, and waited to be led to the vehicle he had left behind to come and find her.

"Yeah that's me here let me take those for you. Darien offered with a grin took the luggage from her, his hands brushing against hers sending a spark straight to his spinal chord. He ignored the sensation and quickly situated the bags before turning towards the parking lot and motioning for her to follow him.

The walk to the parking lot seemed like a long one in the hot sun, both relieved when Darien finally had the bags tucked into the back of the SUV and the keys in the ignition.

As he began to expertly guide the vehicle out of the train station and towards her new home she looked out the window at the passing scenery, the scenery wasn't particularly interesting to her compared to the man sitting close by. _Wow! He's so gorgeous! I wish Beryl had warned me about that small fact._ She blushed as she realized she would be living in the same house as him.

"So Serena, why are you moving here?" Darien asked as innocently as he could manage as they drove on.

"My parents are going to Africa for a year; they're in need of Doctor's there. I didn't want to finish my school in another country so Beryl offered me to come and live with her and Andrew." She relayed her answer with happiness and turned to him slightly.

"You'll like it here "Darien smiled as the SUV halted for a red light.

"So, um, why do you live with Beryl and Andrew" Serena asked with an interested tone.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Queen's Way is a private school. In order to go to go there you had to live a certain area. The area changed when I was half way through grade 10 so now everyone who lives in Marseille is able to attended, my sister transferred to Queen's way when the rule was dropped, and I didn't want to move from home" She nodded in understanding and looked out the window once again enveloping the vehicle in silence as the light turned green. "So… Beryl and Andrew are going out for their anniversary tonight, did you want to go out for supper? I can show you some of the neat places around town."

"Let me guess, Beryl put you up to it?" Serena laughed and rolled her eyes at the thought of her cousin conveniently trying to play matchmaker. She knew the woman far too well to not recognize a set up when she saw one.

"Yes, she did ask me to show you around, it's not a problem, really, I drive Ann everywhere everyday and besides, I would really like to get to know you" Darien blushed slightly as he pulled the vehicle into the driveway of Serena's new home. She smiled and looked at the house in admiration before turning to look at him.

"I'd like that" She nodded and opened the door to exit the tight space and step out. Before she could shut the door Darien had her bags in hand and was motioning towards the front door of the two story, tudor inspired home.

"Good!" He struggled to open the door with the bags still in hand and let out a breath as she quickly turned the knob giving way to the entry hall where he set the bags at the base of the stairs to the left.

"Would you like some help?" Serena asked as he began to gather the bags again in order to haul them up the flight of stairs.

"I'm fine really "Darien laughed he took a step onto the staircase. "I'll put these in your room while you catch up with your cousins." He flashed a dashing smile then lugged the bags up the stairs.

"Serena? Is that you?" Beryl called and appeared in the living room doorway. "Hey! He found you just fine then." The tall brunette walked over to her petite blonde counterpart and embraced her in a large hug. "Glad you made it."

"Me too" Serena smiled wholeheartedly and glanced at the top of the stairs.

"I know, not too hard on the eyes huh?" Beryl smirked then wrapped her arm around Serena then lead her into the living room where their cousin Ann was flipping through the channels on the T.V.

'Nothing on! Can you believe it? Three hundred channels, nothing!" What is the world coming to nowadays where we have so much crap?

"I don't think it's really the world's issue. I think it has something to deal with teenagers who sit on their asses all day and do nothing but watch TV." Beryl challenged with a fiery tone that revealed her feelings on the subject. Ann scoffed and turned to look at her older cousin then locked eyes with Serena.

"Hi Ann." Serena greeted her cousin warmly in an attempt to dispel the negative feelings she had towards the girl. She'd never cared much for Ann but family was family and far be it from Serena to be cross with her kin.

"Hey." Ann waved a lazy hand and turned back to the television unfazed by the interaction. "Way to make it here."

"Gee, thanks. So! Darien offered to give me a tour around town to get to know the area so I can know the waters before I jump into the shark tank." Serena giggly smiled at Beryl who returned the smile with a twinkle in her eyes.

"He's brilliant! What a good idea" Beryl grinned while noticing the obvious attraction between Serena and her brother-in-law.

"I want to go too." Ann stood and turned, her brown eyes fixing on Serena's blue ones, challenging her. "You know, cause it's boring around here just sitting on my ass as Barely puts it so very eloquently." Serena didn't fail to notice the hateful glance that Beryl gave Ann after the nickname was uttered.

"Sounds like… fun!" Serena did her best to smile genuinely so as not to give away her disappointment. She wanted to spend a little time alone with Darien. He was a new face, unexplored territory whereas Ann was familiar. An unpleasant familiar but still familiar.

"Alright, I have the bags up there, ready to go look at the prison?" Darien laughed as he entered the living room failing to notice the thick tension among the women.

"Yep, we're ready!" Ann chimed happily and rushed over to Darien's side latching onto his left arm consequencly pulling him intimately to her as she rushed into the entryway. A quick glance over her shoulder had her looking at Serena who could see the obvious warning in the brunette's eyes.

"Hold on there speedy." Darien paused and looked at Serena while trying to pry himself lightly from the clingy girl. "Come on" His smile pulled the blonde to him and he offered his arm to her. "Okay, now we can go." He laughed lightly as Serena shy linked arms with him. "See ya big siter!"

As the trio approached the SUV Ann released Darien's arm and flung the front passenger door open before quickly climbing in.

Darien rolled his eyes but quickly smiled and turned to Serena, "How about we go and see the school first?" His voice had softened, something that made Serena go weak in the knees. Though she had just met him she found herself drawn to him. It was a scary thing to realize and yet, there she was, swooning over this man as if he were the last guy in the universe.

"Whatever you want Darien. You're the one giving the tour, I'm simply following you." She blushed slightly and ducked her head down.

"Then that's what we'll do. Here you are m'lady." He smiled and opened the back passenger seat for her with a flourish and took her hand to help her in. He could feel Ann's eyes on him as he walked around the vehicle and climbed in the driver seat. Sure enough, the girl was glaring daggers at him.

After a few minutes of driving, Darien pulled up to the school and the three got out of the car. Serena stared at the massive gray brick building in awe. She had no idea schools were built to such a size! Then again, going to private school was a new concept.

"Well, that's all I have to show you really, not much to see when the doors are shut and locked."Darien sighed, placing his hands in his pockets he eyed the girl who seemed to be in awe over the school.

"Hey! Why don't we all go to dinner?" Ann asked then frowned and turned to Serena. "Oh! How thoughtless of me! You must be exhausted from the train ride. I know I'm always tired after riding the train." She offered and smiled at Serena. "Perhaps we should take you back home."

"Thank you for your concern Ann, I am feeling a bit peaked but I'm sure dinner would hit the spot nicely." Serena challenged sweetly.

"Beryl already made plans for us to take her out around town Ann." Darien sighed making Ann look between him and Serena. A slight redness crept into her face as she noticed Darien's starry-eyed look, a look she so desperately wished was for her.

"I don't feel up to going for a drive around town, it's boring here." She sighed hoping to deter the two.

"That's too bad I can drop you off then Serena and I can go." Darien shrugged then frowned when Ann practically jumped into the vehicle saying she changed her mind.

"Then it's settled, we'll all go to dinner? Then for a road trip." Darien pulled his frame up in order to hide his disappointment.

"Yup!" Serena bubbled then began to skip back to the car.

"Lighten up Ann." Darien smiled when he got into the SUV then frowned. "You sure you're feeling okay Ann?"

"I'm fine." Her tone was less than convincing but Darien seemed oblivious to Ann's nonverbals.

"So, where to?" He asked as he slipped behind the steering wheel and looked at the two cousins.

"Let's go to Thai." Ann proposed innocently knowing that her cousin didn't much care for the genre. Serena had the unfortunate burden of good manners however, and wouldn't object if Darien agreed.

"Hmm" what do you want Serena?" He smiled at the blonde and waited patiently as she seemed to truly ponder the question. It seemed that food was important to the petite woman.

"I'd rather go to Chinese or good old fashioned American." She shrugged and leaned back. "Either one."

"Which one Ann?" Darien attempted to include Ann who simply crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Ann?"

"Chinese I guess" The brunette sighed then leaned her seat back so it was infringing on Serena's leg room.

"Chinese it is then!" Darien nodded and began the drive to his favorite Chinese restaurant. The ride was anything but pleasant, the entire vehicle was engulfed in silence that almost strangled all of the occupants.

"This place looks awesome!" Serena exclaimed as the large pagoda-like building came into view. "I hope it's as good as it looks but usually it's the places that look like holes in the wall that have the best food. Is this a good place?" She asked excitedly, her bubbly nature shining through at the prospect of good food.

"It is." Darien noded as the group exited the car and entered the restaurant where an Asian woman politely seated them in a booth. Serena sat down first allowing Ann to quickly box her in so Darien couldn't sit next to her and was forced to slide in across from them. "So, Serena, are you excited to start school here?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she's super excited." Ann rolled her eyes answering for her cousin.

"Actually I am a little excited, you know that tingly feeling you get when you get a new job or walk into a brand new building?" Serena answered quickly.

"Not really." He laughed. "I don't get that kind of feeling going to new places"

"So! Serena?" Ann laughed nervously. Are you still dating that one guy… oh what was his name? It started with an M." Ann smiled and noticed Darien's face still with disappointment.

"Melvin?" Serena sighed tiredly.

"Yeah! Melvin you still dating him? He was such a nice guy and so very into you!" Ann waved her hands in emphasis as she spoke.

"I don't know as though you could say we ever dated. He was too much of a nerd." Serena shrugged and looked at the table.

"Darien's a huge nerd! Aren't you Dare?"

"I'm not too bad." He smiled a small smile.

"Yeah true, true, well, with all the girls how could you be right?" Ann gave him a knowing look as his eyes locked on hers quickly with a warning.

"Oh? A ladies man huh?" Serena mused trying to ward off her disappointment.

"No I'm…"

"He's terrible! Every week it's someone new. I swear I don't know how many girls have been in and out of his bed but…"

"Ann! You're exaggerating I don't need my new housemate thinking she has to deal with a parade of women in and out of the house!" Darien snapped angrily.

"Well, she does." Ann grinned and avoided his angry eyes. "I'm going to go freshen up you know what I like." She smiled at Darien then stood. "Care to go with me Serena?"

"No." She said flatly then grabbed the teapot the waitress brought.

"Fine, I'll be right back" The two watched as she walked away then turned to each other locking eyes.

"Is it just me or does she seem viciously jealous?" Serena asked.

"She's viciously jealous" but really, I don't blame her, she has a lot to be jealous of." He smiled as Serena blushed; the pinkness making her blue eyes even bluer. "I'm not a lady's man just so you know. She's making that up."

"Heeellllooo." An unfamiliar male voice grabbed Serena's attention as she looked up to see a white-haired boy with gray eyes looking at her.

" Um, Hi?" She raised an eyebrow and glanced at Darien with puzzlement.

"Who's this Darien? We've never met." The boy slid next to Serena and offered his hand. "My name's Diamond, you are?"

"Uh Serena." She hesitated and scooted away from him slightly.

"Serena? What a beautiful name to go with a gorgeous young woman." Diamond smiled in a debonair manner.

"Thank you?" She looked at Darien for help.

"Welcome, are you new?" He asked scooting a little closer to the girl making Darien clench his jaw tightly.

"I'm' uh"

"Get lost Diamond." Darien growled dangerously. His ocean blue eyes storming with anger.

"Why?" Diamond suddenly turned to his rival and smirked.

"Because I said so." Darien snapped in response.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." He laughed at Darien and turned to Serena. "See you around Serena." Diamond smiled and kissed her hand.

"What did he want?" Ann asked when she came back to the table and took a seat.

"Nothing, let's order." Darien grabbed a menu violently and held in front of his face.

The next day Serena woke up bright and early, got dressed, then walked down stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning, where are you off too?" Beryl smiled happily and scanned her eyes over the young blonde.

"I thought I'd go for a jog, get some fresh air, explore." Serena replied with pep, her cerulean blue eyes sparkling.

"That's something I should be doing." Beryl laughed as she picked up her Coffee.

"You're always welcomed to join me. I could use the company you know?"

"Maybe next time."

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Serena called and was out the door.

"Where's Serena off to?" Darien asked when he walked through the door still dressed in his PJ bottoms and muscle shirt.

"Went for a jog." Beryl answered smiling; if you hurry you might catch up to her." she encouraged him and turned back to the oven as he hurriedly rushed out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile Serena was jogging and looked down to change her music on her iPod not noticing the person standing in her way. A few steps later and the two collided in a tangle of limbs and grunts.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you there!" She cried while looking into her victim's eyes lavender eyes. Recognizing him as Diamond she blushed.

"It's ok it was my fault "Diamond smiled. _She is one fine piece of ass._ "Let me make it up to you, I know this nice little café that makes the best muffins." Diamond offered as he helped her to her feet.

"I don't know…" Serena looked around in hesitation. Something about Diamond bothered her.

"Come on I don't bite, whatever Darien said isn't true. I really am a good guy." He insisted and held out his arms in a sign of peace.

"Okay." Serena nodded with a sigh and smiled.

"Order anything you like it's on me." Diamond smoothly cooed as he looked at the menu.

"You don't have to buy me anything." Serena told him as she looked over the menu.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't..."

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Darien snapped as he came up to the two's table.

"Darien it's ok, really…" Serena began.

"Serena trust me he is only using you because he wants in your pants." Darien growled and glared at his enemy with a challenge in his eyes.

Serena bit her lip as she looked between the two, she trusted Darien but couldn't help but wonder if he was jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

My Cousin, My Enemy

By usagiusakochiba and MoonlightSonata87

We do NOT own Sailor moon but it be nice if we did!

Serena stood in front of her mirror brushing her hair wondering exactly what was going on. Ann seemed to hate her because she was unintentionally spending so much time with Darien; and though he was gorgeous, she couldn't help but feel that the relationship with him was beginning to transform into something romantic. She met him only two weeks ago, but perhaps that's what she needed; for once, to not cautiously test the water. Maybe she should just jump in and hope she swims.

The sound of a knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts causing her to turn as the object cracked open and a bright eyed Darien poked his head in. "Hey, breakfast time!"

"Get out perv!" She squeaked and pulled her long golden tresses over her body in order to hide her bra and shorts

I am not a pervert!" He challenged without moving from his position in the doorway.

"Get!" The young blonde shouted and waved her hand as if to shoo him away.

"Fine, I'll wait for you down there slow poke." He winked then pulled the door closed.

Jerk… a few moments later and I would have been naked. She jumped up to dress in proper clothes before he changed his mind and came back… that is IF he changed his mind.

"She is coming down?" Beryl asked and tenderly slid a pancake onto Andrew's plate while giving him a puppy dog face.

"Yeah, I just told her to hurry." Darien smiled and sat next to Andrew. A slight glance across the table warned Ann to be on her best behavior around her cousin or he'd get after her.

"She takes forever to do anything." Ann rolled her eyes and stabbed her knife into the soft pancake.

"I remember you laboring over your appearance too Ann, so don't sneer at her. Plus, we're supposed to be supportive of her, we are related after all." Beryl eyed her cousin hoping that she would leave well enough alone.

"Oh, yeah, because I really enjoy sharing genes with that clumsy, ditzy, ignorant…"

"Ann!" Darien growled viciously and eyed the doorway hoping Serena was not within earshot.

"Well she is, and if you could ignore your second brain and the testosterone running through your veins you might see the truth." Ann glared at the young man in question.

"Why you…" Darien began to stand prompting Andrew to jump up and push his brother back into his chair.

"Hey! Now, we're all friends and family so I think we need to calm down and think about what we're doing to our interpersonal relationships here."

"Shut up Andrew." The two sounded in unison and glared at one another.

"I don't want to shut up. I think you are both being ridiculous… we all need to do something together… maybe we'll all go to the beach or something."

"No beach, I don't need her running around in a bikini with him staring at her like she's a piece of fresh meat." Ann crossed her arms in protest as Serena entered the dining room.

"Wow… I sense some hostility here." Serena stopped and looked around the room with caution shining in her blue eyes.

"Towards you maybe." Ann mumbled just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Ann! Apologize right now before I beat you with this hot pan!" Beryl insisted holding up her spatula.

"Okay…" Ann's face then morphed into a bright and happy smile. "I'm sorry dearest cousin. I've been acting… selfish and petty. I will just have to accept everything."

"Thank you Ann." Serena smiled and held out her arms for a hug, which Ann gracefully accepted. "I'm glad we can get along… I've always wanted us to be closer…"

"So Serena it's the last weekend before school starts did you want to come to the beach with my friends and I?" Darien asked as he handed her a plate of food.

"Sounds like fun." She smiled at him warmly and took a seat at the table.

"Ann thought and got up."Well I am going to go and do my hair before we leave." She told the two and left before she had to watch anymore. Darien will be mine! She thought bitterly before walking into the bathroom.

"So who's all going to be at the beach?" Serena questioned with interest.

"My sister, Jadeite, Mina, Lita, Amy, Malachite, Zoycite and Neplite." Darien answered as eyed Serena he didn't know what it was about her but these past few days he couldn't keep his mind off of her.

"Don't forget Beryl and I." Andrew told his brother.

"I look forward to meeting them; I should go and get my bathing suit and stuff together. "Serena announced as she placed her plate in the sink.

"Perfect" Darien smiled he couldn't wait to spend the day with Serena, especially a (hopefully) bikini-clad Serena.

Andrew just shook his head as he watched his little brother stair at Serena. "Way to play it smooth Darien."

"Whatever do you mean?" The dark haired teen hid his grin and stared at his breakfast plate.

"It's obvious that you have the hots for her. Think you could hide it any better?" Andrew elbowed his brother with warning. "I have to live with Beryl if you screw this up you know?"

"I'm painfully aware of that, besides, just because I think she's hot doesn't mean we're going to have a relationship. It's a two way road you know and so far the signs are all pointing one way." Darien said standing up and started for living room.

"Yeah, whatever way his torso is facing." Andrew grinned and looked back down at his food as Beryl gave him a disapproving glare. "What a wimp, so scared of rejection when it's clear Serena likes him. That boy is so unlike me." Andrew grinned at his wife who just shook her head and went to finish packing the cooler with snacks.

"Is there something you want to ask me Darien?" Beryl asked her brother-in-law as she carried the cooler into the living room to the front door.

" Will you take Ann? I want…"

" Sure I can! You don't need to ask!" Beryl flourished her hands in the air as if she were a great genie and all of his wishes had been granted.

" Thanks" Darien smiled then finished his food.. "I might as well go and get ready for the day then. " Darien smiled.

After a few moments of rummaging through his closet Darien found his swim trunks and threw them in his bag. A slight smirk was stretched across his face as he remembered the looks he'd gotten from the women at the beach the last time he was there. He knew, oh yes, he knew he was attractive to most, he just hoped Serena would agree.

"Dare! Come and help me!" Andrew shouted up the stairs as he attempted to wrestle with the beach equipment and furniture.

"Be right there!"Darien grabbed the bag, slung it over his shoulder, then rushed down the stairs to help. "Kay… wows! All that?"

"Yes you dip. Help me get it into your car." Andrew laughed and dropped half of the items in his possession.

"Jeeze Louis." Darien rolled his eyes then began to pack the items in the back of the SUV just as Ann exited the house.

Sweet! Serena can't ride up with us… ha, stuck with Beryl. Ann smiled as she approached the two men. "I thought Serena was going to be riding with us." Ann cooed and looked at Darien as he tried to shove the last folding chair into the back.

"She is riding with me." He growled at the chair then shoved it harder making one of the metal legs snap. "Oops."

"Damn it you idiot!" Andrew slapped his brother upside the head just as Beryl and Serena walked out of the front door.

"DREW BEAR!" Beryl snapped angrily and rushed to Darien taking his head in her hands and roughly jerking it around so she could see the damage inflicted on him...

"He started it!" Andrew growled and threw his arms up in protest. "It's always my fault isn't it?"

"You're supposed to be the older, wiser, more mature brother! Act like it. " Beryl snorted and released Darien.

"I am." He pouted then punched Darien's arm and snagged the broken chair. "Come on Ann you're with us! He's in a mood and I don't want you subjected to it. Serena you're… crap. You can't fit with us… but hey! No better time to get to know a housemate then when they're moody eh?" He glanced at his wife to see a smile of approval on her face.

"Wh… what?" Ann gasp and looked at Andrew with shock on her face. "But, but I don't mind it when he's moody. Shouldn't you be protecting her, not me?"

"You're the cause of his mood." Andrew shrugged.

"Yeah." Darien shut the back hatch then smiled at Serena. "Come on."

"Okay, sorry Ann… you okay?" Serena stopped and placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Yeah, just fine… why wouldn't I be… see you both there!" Ann laughed though her teeth before walking calmly to Andrew and Beryl's car.

30 Minutes the six of them pulled into the beach and parked the car. Serena looked out her window and saw the beach was full of teens that were enjoying their last days of the summer before heading back for a new school year.

"There's everyone." Ann said as she turned to Darien who was turning off the car.

"Glad we don't have to go looking for them, come on lets unload the car."

After pulling everything from the car they walked down the beach to a group of teens setting up their chairs.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Serena, Serena this is everyone" Darien told the group.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Raye Darien's sister." a raven hair girl said coming up to Serena and giving her a hug. "So glad to finally meet you, Beryl's told me so much about you!"

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I am so glad you decided to finish your school year here with us."

"Me too, Beryl and Andrew talk about you guys a lot when they came too visited. I wish we could have been at the wedding."

"Beryl told us about your great grandmother passing way and that the funeral was the day of the wedding."

Serena nodded, "I am just glad I can finally meet everyone."

"Come lets go change into our suits, the other girls have." "Raye smiled noticing Serena hadn't changed yet either. Raye held on to Serena's arm and dragged her to the changing rooms.

Once they got the changing rooms Serena and Raye separated. As Serena was changing someone came up behind her, "Looking good sweet cheeks." "Diamond's voice surprised her as he appeared behind her.

"What are you doing in here?" Serena asked as she held a towel up to her chest trying to cover her untied bathing suit.

"I like girls, and I like you, let me help you with that." Diamond smiled as he went behind her and started to tie up the strings.

"Yes I know you like girls; Darien told me you're a player." She recited shakily.

"Did he now?"

Serena turned around and looked at Diamond "Is there something you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out sometime."

"I don't think so." Serena said as she girls passed by them giggling at the site of the two.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Darien just hates me because I dated Ann."

"You dated Ann?"

"Yes, and she broke my heart. You do know their friends with benefits right?" Diamond lied.

"Darien said their just friends."

"He lied to you; why else would Ann move in with Beryl and Andrew?"

"Ann doesn't live there she does go home a lot, I mean she just stays there some of the time because it's closer to school."

"Same difference, come on let me buy you a coke and I'll take you back to where your friends are."

"What about Raye? She'll wonder where I am."

"She already left, come on Serena "

"You can't possible like Darien, he may be good looking at all and the ladies like him, but he's a total nerd."

"He's been every sweet to me these past couple days."

"I doubt he likes you in that way. I mean he's seeing Ann on and off, come on."

"If it will get you to leave me alone." Serena sighed as she followed him over to restaurant at the beach.

"Diamond and Serena?" Ann asked as she looked at Tiffany.

"Yep right in the tent"

"Wait until Darien hears this, maybe he'll get a clue and stop liking little miss princess" Ann laughed and skipped off to tell Darien what she herd.

"Where's Serena?" Darien asked Raye when she noticed she walked back to their spot alone.

"I don't know I went to get changed and when I looked back she was gone."

"I know where she is" Ann said as she faked putting on a concern face.

"Tiffany came up to me and told me she saw Serena and Diamond getting cozy in the changing tent she went off with him apparently."

"Why won't he just leave her alone?"

"Man does he like Serena." Jadeite said joining in as the three watched Darien storm off.

"I should get back." Serena told Diamond after he handed her a coke.

"Serena there you are!" Darien said as he came up to the two.

"…and here comes prince Charming." Diamond sighed. "

"Back off Diamond!"

"Fine." he agreed a plan forming in his mind as he watched Serena and Darien walk off together.

When the two finally got back to the group and took a seat beside Ann and Raye who were sitting on a towel watching the guys play Volleyball.

"Something wrong?" Darien asked curiously seeing Ann's drooped face.

"I don't feel too well." She held her forehead and her stomach then sat in one of the chairs Darien had just unfolded.

"Oh no." He frowned then looked at Serena who was in the process of finding a spot to spread out her large beach towel. "You all right Dumpling?"

"Yeah!" Serena said back to him then spread her towel out then lay on it beside Raye.

"When did you start feeling like this?" Darien asked.

"The other day." Ann lied.

"That would explain all of your recent behavior."

"I'm sorry I've been mean." Ann told him.

"If you were sick why did you come?" Darien wondered.

"I didn't want you guys to think I was miserable… but I didn't think it would get this bad." Ann said trying so hard not to smile at her lie.

"Well, I'll look after you okay?" Darien smiled

"I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"I insist." He said

"What about Serena?" Ann looked into Darien's eyes innocently.

"She's okay." He turned his back to Serena and continued to dote on Ann.

"Hey do you want anything from the cooler?" Raye wondered.

"No I am good." Serena smiled.

"Okay."

"Hallooooo." Diamond smiled to Serena as he sat on the sand next to her.

"Hey." She replied without opening her eyes.

"You really don't listen do you?"

"To Darien? Nope not where there is something I want."

"Anyways I'd like you to meet two of my friends… this is Seiya, and this is Alan."

"Hi boys, sorry if I'm a little rude but I'm trying to tan here."

"Of course." Diamond nodded then signaled for the others to sit too.

"So… how's your boyfriend?" Seiya pried scanning his eyes over her scantily clad body.

"My boyfriend?"

"Darien"

"He's not my boyfriend, but if you really want to know how he is, he's fine"

"Where is he?"

"Over there I guess." She shrugged the question off.

"Hmm hmm… You wear lotion Serena?" Diamond smiled.

"What?"

"Well, you said you were tanning, are you wearing tanning lotion?"

"No…"

"That's bad for your skin!" Alan cried, "Here I have some."

"T… Thank you?" She raised an eyebrow then sat up to accept the dark brown bottle so she could begin spreading it over her body. The men's eyes followed her hands ever so diligently until she became conscious of their stares. "Don't you boys have somewhere to be?"

"Nope." Seiya gawked at her as she began to lay back down.

"What about your back?" Diamond asked sweetly.

"What about it?"

"You need to get your back too."

"Oh… well… I… um…"

"I'll do it." Diamond offered.

"Do what?"

"I'll put lotion on your back."

"Um… I think I'll go ask my cousin…"

"Nonsense! I'm right here."

"I…"

"I'm not going to hurt you." His lavender eyes bore into her blue ones. "Just turn over." He encouraged the suspicious girl. Of course, in the end Serena trusted him and turned over. Diamond looked at his friends with surprise as he put some of the lotion on his hands and began to spread it on her back.

"Dare." Andrew said looking at Serena and the three men. "Dare?"

"What?" Darien asked as he turned away from Ann who was now shaking feverously.

"Um… there's some guy touching your want- to- be girlfriend."

"What?" Darien turned suddenly and noticed the three men, one with his hands on Serena's back. That son of a bitch! Taking advantage of a trusting girl while I have my back turned. "I'll be right back Ann."

"But…"

"Hold on." He smiled then began to walk over to the group of people.

"This won't be good." Andrew looked at his worried wife.

"Dia…" Alan nudged him.

"There you go Serena." Diamond quickly unhooked her top then pulled it away from her as the three boys rushed away from her.

"Hey! That's not funny!" She cried and grabbed the towel then noticed Darien marching towards her. "Dare! He stole my top!"

"Excuse me?" Darien turned towards Diamond.

"Yup, and she's not getting it back until she comes over here to get it."

"Oh, I'll get it." Darien stormed then began to walk at a faster pace.

"I'm so scared." Diamond laughed then gulped as Darien balled his fists. "Look… uh… here's her top… I didn't mean anything by it…"

"Bull shit you didn't!" Darien decked Diamond in the jaw then was tackled by the other two boys.

Beryl Jumped up and pointed to the group of four men now fighting. "DREW! My God!"

"Shit." They both began to run to break up the fight that had now ensued.

Perfect. Ann smirked as she saw Darien deliver a few hard punches to the other men before they managed to hit him in the face.

"DARIEN!" Serena screamed and clung to the towel as Jadeite and Andrew pulled Darien off of Diamond.

"Stop this NOW!" Beryl shouted. "I swear I beat all of you!"

"What the hell Darien?" Diamond shouted and wiped the blood from his lip.

"I should be asking that of you!" Darien snapped and held his bleeding nose.

"Oh, let me see you!" Beryl looked at Darien.

"No." He turned his back to her and walked over to Serena, top in hand.

"I'm sorry Dare! I had no idea…"

"It's okay, just don't trust them again." He tilted his head back to attempt to stop the bleeding.

Serena bit her lip she felt bad that she caused Darien to get into a fight over her.

"Are you okay?" Raye asked bending down beside Serena.

"I'm fine." Serena frowned as she watched Ann hand Darien something from his nose. Serena wanted to go over to him but felt so bad he got hurt.

"Raye can I ask you something? And can we keep it between the two of us?"

"Of course."

"Have Darien and Ann ever…" she trailed off.

"Ever…?"

"Diamond said they are friends with benefits."

Raye smiled and started to laugh. "Serena believe me when I say this my brother is 100% Virgin."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now come on don't worry about Darien getting into a fight; he really likes you a lot."

"I hope so." Serena nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

My Cousin, My Enemy

By usagiusakochiba and MoonlightSonata87

We do NOT own Sailor moon but it be nice if we did!

The next morning found Ann storming down the stairs angry at the world. "What's up your butt?" Beryl asked as she walked over to the table and placed a plate of food in front of the storming girl.

"Nothing." Ann snapped and poured herself a cup of apple juice then started to eat her breakfast which consisted of eggs and bacon.

"Is Serena up yet?" Beryl called from the kitchen as she made a plate for Serena and brought it to the table.

"How should I know?" Ann replied angrily. That little brat thinks she can steal my boyfriend she has another thing coming, I mean she's only been here for three weeks and Darien's already falling all over her and this is coming from a guy who never dates. She thought bitterly.

"Good morning Ann!" Darien sang as he walked in to the dining room and took a seat at the table.

"Good Morning Darien." She replied and eyed him. I don't understand what he sees in her.

"So where is Serena?" He asked as he leaned over to steal a piece of bacon from Ann's plate.

"I'm right here." Serena said coming into the room dressed in her school uniform with her hair up in a messy bun. "I hope I look all right the skirt seems a little short." She frowned and walked towards the table. She placed her book bag down then grabbed the juice.

"I think you look beautiful." Darien told her, stood up and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I am going to be sick. Ann thought and got up. "Well I am going to go and do my hair before we leave." She told the two and left before she had to watch anymore. Darien will be mine!

"Are you nervous about your first day?" Darien asked as he took a seat beside Serena.

"A little but since I will have you and your friends, and well maybe Ann, it shouldn't be so bad right?" Her tone was sweet making Darien adore her more.

A few moments later Ann came down backpack and all only to see Serena laughing at something Darien was telling her. She is so not sitting in the front seat. I am not going to watch those two. Ann thought and grabbed her bags. "Let's go guys or we are going to be late." She called and hurried to the car so she could beat Serena to the front seat.

"Oh, the queen speaks." Darien smirked then looked over at Beryl who was standing in the kitchen slack jawed.

"What?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing." Beryl looked away then smiled to herself.

"That's what I thought; come on dumpling, let's get a move on."

"Okay." Serena giggled then followed him to the car where he eyed Ann who had belted herself into the passenger seat.

"Looks like I'm getting you into the back seat." Darien laughed and opened the door for Serena.

"Will you shut up! It's like you're the king of corny!" Ann shouted angrily.

"You're a brat." He replied shutting the door which prompted Ann to turn and glare at her cousin.

"I hate you, and just so you know, you won't win because no one knows him better than me."

"Excuse me?" Serena's eyes grew wide.

"You heard me."

"I heard you." Darien snapped and sat in the driver's seat.

"Heard what?" Ann asked innocently and clasp her hands in front of her like a small child trying to fool and adult.

"All that."

"You heard nothing." Ann denied then fixed her eyes in front of her.

"You and I are going to have a problem if you keep that up." Darien growled.

"You might." She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Serena pleaded. Then received a regretful look from Darien who put the vehicle in gear.

"You're right." He began to drive quietly. Ann seemed overly quiet as her eyes scanned the scenery.

"Finally!" Ann cried and jumped out of the moving vehicle then stormed into the front doors of the school

"She's such a pain!" Darien sighed then parked the car and turned to Serena. "Well? Shall we?"

"I guess... I have to say I don't like being in the middle of this."

"You're just fine. She's the one with the problem… Come on I will take you to your locker." He took a hold of her small hand and kissed it.

"I'll see you after class okay?" Darien asked after walking Serena to her locker as promised "So Darien finally got himself a girlfriend. Did you finally ask her? "a blonde hair man said coming up behind the Darien. Darien smiled when he saw his best buddy Jadeite.

"I'm working on it." Darien told Jadeite as they walked to shop class.

Finally, in the final class of the Day, History one of Serena's most hated classes. A bunch of kids began to come in; Serena found a seat in the back with her head in her crossed arms.

I hate History. She thought with a sigh and looked up at the clock.

As the bell rang, someone hurried and took the chair next to her. "Serena I am glad I finally found you, Darien said he can't give you a ride home, something has come up, and he didn't say what just said he couldn't give us a ride and asked me to let you know." Ann lied as she tried not to smile.

"Oh, ok." Serena said sadly she was hoping they could spend a little time together after school. "How are you getting home?"

"Oh I am going to hang out here and watch the football team."Ann practically crossed her fingers behind her back as she lied. If all went well Serena would be walking her pretty little ass home while she was sitting pretty with Darien in the comfy SUV.

"I can walk home, it's no problem." Serena said as the teacher walked into the room.

"Class is canceled for the day and will start again Friday." the man said before leaving the rooms while many of the kids cheered.

"See you later Ann. Enjoy Football practice." Serena sighed and grabbed her books walking to her locker to get her things before she had to trudge home.

"What a blonde bimbo." Ann rolled her eyes and hurried off to Darien's locker to wait for the man of her dreams.

"Ah, so we meet again my fair lady." Serena jumped as a voice startled her from behind causing her bag to crash onto the ground spilling the contents. As she turned she saw Diamond bent down grabbing up the items before she could protest.

"Ah..um thanks." She smiled then turned to walk away.

"Hey wait!" He called after her.

"What do you want?" She nervously zipped her jacket hoping to deter him from staring at her.

"Can I give you a ride?" He asked as he pointed to his car.

"No thanks. I want to walk, besides I enjoy this time of the year." Serena almost snapped before turning on her heels and walking away. I'll give Beryl a call and see if she can pick me up, anyone is better than Diamond. Serena thought and got her cell phone out of her purse.

Man is Serena dumb I don't even think she knows the way home. Ann smiled to herself smugly as she saw Darien walking down the hall with Jadeite. Darien frowned as he noticed Ann was waiting alone.

"Ann, where is Serena?" Asked sweetly as he opened his locker to retrieve the books he would be needing for his homework.

"Oh we got out of class early and went are own ways I don't know where she could have gone, I know some guys were offering to show her around town, maybe she went with one of them." Ann shrugged and looked at the ground.

"Really? Other guys huh?"

"Yup." She nodded and looked from one boy to the other as though to confirm her own lie.

"Okay then. See you later Jed." Darien waved at his friend then began to walk to his car with Ann close behind.

"So uh… what are you planning tonight?"

"I was just about to figure that out… I was thinking about going to a movie…"

"That would be great! There are a lot of good movies out that I want to see…"

"Maybe I'll go to soccer then." He fibbed trying to get her off his case. She frowned and looked out the window as he drove home for the day. He was reeling in his mind, Ann couldn't seem to get over the fact he just wasn't interested in her in that way. Serena was the object of his affections and that's how he wanted it. Outside of Ann's ideals. Darien pulled into the driveway just as Beryl and Serena were stepping exiting Beryl's red sedan. "I thought you were getting a tour from some guys." Darien frowned as he stepped out of the car.

"Oh… I was told you had to do something and you couldn't bring me home." The two looked at Ann now aware of the mean joke.

"Haha! I tricked you both!" She laughed nervously in an attempt to trick the two.

"That's not funny! I almost walked all the way here! Then Diamond tried to pick me up too!" Serena shouted angrily.

"Okay… let's all… calm down." Beryl raised her arms in protest and looked from each person to the next. "Now… let's all get along."

"Come on Serena." Darien snorted and grabbed the petite girl by the hand pulling her in the house. "Let's figure out where WE'RE going on OUR date."

"Uh… okay…" Serena said cautiously as he pulled her into the house.

"What is your problem Ann? He's not interested in you."

"How would you know?" Ann sneered at her older cousin.

"I'm married to his brother, he talks to me about these things."

"Bull. Why would he want her?"

"Probably because she's nice, genuine, pretty, smart…"

"STOP! Shut up!" Ann stormed into the house and up to her room.

"Someone's PMSing!" Andrew laughed from his chair in the front room.

"No, someone's jealous." Darien rolled his eyes.

"Of course she is."

"Hey Andy." Serena smiled at Darien's older brother warmly.

"Hey! I see you two are getting it on well." He smiled at his pun.

"We are not…" Darien said then mumbled under his breath. "So… where would you like to go to eat? How about a movie?"

"Oh… I don't care… whatever you want."

"How about Chinese and this movie." He pointed to an action film.

"Great!"

"Okay… let's go before Godzilla shows her green face."

"Done." Serena smiled and walked arm in arm with Darien to the car.

"This is going to be a wild ride isn't it?" Andrew asked Beryl as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"I think so… poor Serena… I feel bad for bringing her here really."

"Don't, he can handle anything Ann can throw at him."

"But I'm not so sure Serena can." Beryl frowned and looked at the stairway.

"No no, like this." Darien smiled and held up his chopsticks. "I can't believe you love Chinese and don't know how to use these."

"I never thought anything of it really." She giggled and attempted to hold the two sticks together in a suitable fashion.

"Like this?"

"Close enough." He stared at her delighted face and leaned back in the booth. She was so adorable; everything about her captivated him, unlike other girls. Other girls were boring and pessimistic about the world but Serena had a different light to her… an innocence even. "So, how many boyfriends have you had?" He mused aloud.

"Oh… uh…" She blushed unsure of how to answer the question. The truth was that he would be her first official boyfriend if they ever went out and she really didn't know if that would deter him or not.

"What?"

" um… would be… uh…"

"Well, there's no way you've never dated?"

"Actually…"

"Really? Wow… see now, I don't really believe that… I thought a Melvin guy…"

"No! No way, we weren't really dating. It's actually a joke. He wanted to date me but he's not really my type."

"So what is your type?"

"Um…"

Darien smiled as Serena blushed.

"Oh… I don't know?"

"Am I?" Darien asked making her turn red. "You're blushing."

"No I'm not!" She covered her face and attempting to will herself out of blushing even more.

"Are too." He pried and switched sides so he could trap her.

"Not uh!" She squirmed and pressed herself to the wall in an effort to distance herself from him. He laughed and took hold of her hands, pulling them from her face and looking into her eyes.

"Tell me. I want to know."

"I guess… you're cute… and I kind of admire your angling."

"My angling?"

"Yeah… it's… sweet."

"Oh, and here I thought I was being sneaky."

"I didn't say you weren't."

"Oh yeah?" He asked and scooted close to her. "I'm being sneaky huh?"

"Very." She whispered and held her breath. He was so close she could feel the movement of air from him breathing.

"You want me to stop?"

"Not really."

"Good, then I won't." He smiled and quickly, but gently, threw her arms around his neck and pulled her into the first real kiss of her life. Her eyes widened in surprise then drifted closed as he pulled her tighter against him and lightly ran his tongue along her teeth. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled as Darien switched to the other side of the table.

"Welcome." He smirked and noticed a few people staring at them. "They're all jealous because I want you to be my girlfriend." He whispered and nodded towards the girls from high school who were busy staring at the couple.

"You do?" Serena turned beat red and hid her face.

"Only if you want to be."

"I do."

Darien smiled. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"How was your date?" Ann sneered at Serena as she entered her room.

"Ann! Why are you in here?" Serena jumped.

"He's mine."

"I don't see your name on him."

"Heh, look closer." Ann glared. "I'll ruin you Serena… unless you leave him alone."

"I'm not going to leave him alone." She shook her head then opened the door. "I believe you were just about to leave?"

Ann stood then calmly walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Ann… can we talk?" Darien said flatly from his doorway.

"Of course! What is it?" She bubbled and entered his bedroom letting him shut the door.

"Stay out of my way." His eyes were burning with anger. "I think you're being petty and selfish, get it through your thick head Ann. I don't want you. Not like that."

"Why not? What does she have that I don't? I'm the one who knows you!"

"You're like a little sister Ann. I don't love you."

"But…"

"No! No more arguing, no more plotting, no more! I will throw you out of my life in an instant, I think you know that!"

"I… but… I love you…"

"I don't care. You're bitter and deceitful."

"But…"

"Just get out Ann… and don't talk to her anymore or else." She sauntered to her room where she stared at her bare wall, angry, and resentful she began to plan the demise of her cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

My Cousin, My Enemy

I do NOT own Sailor moon but it be nice if we did!

I am looking for an editor if you want to be one for me, feel free to send me a message!

Dear Diary it has been 4 and a half months and Serena and Darien are still dating, what can I do to ruin them? What? It's not fair I don't understand what she has that I don't. Even Darien's sister Raye likes her. Well, Raye and I never have gotten along, but still what does everyone see in that blonde witch that I don't? She will pay for stealing him away from me.

Ann slammed the diary cover shut, locked it, then stashed it under her bed and sighed. 

"So what do you girls have planned?" Darien asked as he smiled at Serena and Raye. 

"Well big brother, I thought we would go and pick up some hot guys" Raye laughed when Darien's face twisted into a huge frown.

"Oh I am sure Jadeite would love that" he joked back but in a serious tone. 

"We're actually going shopping." 

"Well you girls have fun, I promised Mom and Dad I'd help them set up that entertainment center they bought" 

"You would think since Dad owns that big department store he's know how to put a system together" 

"You would think, well you girls have fun" Darien laughed and the bent down to give Serena a kiss. 

"Oh we will!" Raye called after him as she grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her along so she could avoid watching the two make out.

"Victoria Secret?" Serena asked as Raye pulled her into the store.

"I love buying night-wear here, you should too "Raye told her and pulled her over to a bunch of lingerie. 

"This is nice" Serena held up a pink Silk teddy with lace on it that would barely cover her hips. It came with matching Silk panties.

"You should totally get it"

"I wouldn't wear it though…"

"Sure you would, at home alone one night, just relaxing, you could wear this so you get used to it."

"Fine… I just might."

The two girls smiled at each other before walking around the store looking for outfits to try on and buy.

After Hours of shopping Serena and Raye went back to the house where Raye looked at the clock and panicked. "Well I better get going I have to be at work in an hour but we will totally go that store I was telling you about tomorrow okay?"

"Sounds like fun "Serena smiled as Raye drove off in a rush.

"Just so you know Serena the big football game is tonight and Darien and I watch it every year so I don't want you coming in there and ruining our time together" Ann glared as Serena entered the house before walking to the kitchen so she could call the pizza guy and get a large for her and Darien to share.

Serena frowned and walked away. _I don't understand what her problem is tonight. One minute she's nice as pie and the next she's mean_ Serena thought as she walked upstairs to place all her bags on her bed before turning around and going back into the hall. She sighed as she stood outside Darien's bedroom door then knocked lightly as her heart began to pound. She knew Ann wouldn't want her talking to him right now but she wanted to.

"Come in" she heard his voice call out. When she opened the door her eyes widened as she willed herself to look away from him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed playing video games in nothing but his boxers and a smile.

He paused the game quickly and looked at her. " Hey there dumpling" He patted the spot next to him.  
" hey" Serena said smiled, then walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Did you have fun shopping with Raye?" he wondered

"Yes I did"

"I'm glad, she really likes you"

"I really like her "Serena laughed."Thanks for giving me the extra money… you didn't have to"

"It was no problem "he told her and brushed some hair behind her ear before leaning over and kissing her probably a bit more passionately then he meant to.

"I should go"

"Don't go" Darien smiled and brushed some hair out of her face.

_I think that brat finally went to her room._ Ann thought as she walked up the stairs with the Pizza and drinks glancing momentarily at Serena's open door. _I can finally have Darien all to myself as we watch the football game tonight. _She stopped at Darien's closed door_. Maybe I can get Darien to see I'm the right girl for him and not Serena, I don't understand what he sees in her, and she's been nothing but a pain since she came here. I wish her stupid parents took her with them on that stupid Medical tour they went on. _She sneered as she turned to a mirror in the hall way to check herself out and make sure no hair was out of place and that she looked perfect.

Ann opened the door then glared at the two before her. Darien was still sitting on the edge of the bed, but Serena was now straddling him. They were kissing passionately, Darien's hands on her rear and hers tangled in his black hair. "Are we going to watch the game or what?" Ann snapped making the two break and look at her with surprised faces.

"Oh right the football game, I'll uh… leave you two be " Serena smiled as she stood then looked at Ann who'd already told her to get lost.

"Hey, you don't have to leave just because Ann's here. You like football too don't you?"

"I… uh…" Serena looked cautiously at Ann before shrugging. "This is your time together; I don't want to ruin that."

"Thank you Serena." Ann smiled then giddily rushed over to Darien handing him the pizza.

"Can I… at least get dressed before we start the game Anna banana?" Serena laughed inwardly at the nickname he often called his best friend. (When they weren't arguing.)

"Sure! Sorry." Ann walked out with Serena then glared fiercely until Serena had retreated to the confines of the kitchen and Beryl's company.

"Hey, how's it going? Oh! Do I see a blush? Do tell!" Beryl bombarded the blonde with questions.

"Um… well, Ann and Dare are having their football night, she doesn't want me there…"

"Well, it's nice to let them have something together right? Their thing."

"Yeah, that's what I figured, I know she feels like I'm stealing her best friend away and I do feel bad about that… in a way."

"Don't. She needs to realize that he's not interested." Beryl stabbed the steak she was fixing Andrew for dinner. "Can I make you anything?"

"No… I can do it."

"Nonsense I'm right here! I can make whatever, how about a steak, I have an extra?"

"Um… I'm not much of a meat fan…"

"And you're dating my brother?" Andrew began to double over laughing.

"Drew Bear, cool the jets." Beryl gave him a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena knitted her brow then looked at Andrew who was grinning.

"Well, we're related so…"

"Andrew! You don't need to talk to her like that!" Beryl scolded him and looked at Serena. "He just trying to warp your mind dear."

"Warp my mind… how?"

"Well… you see, some… rather crude people refer to a mans… well, anyways he's insinuating that."

"Oh." Serena blushed and buried her face in her hands.

"You said it, not me honey." Andrew smirked.

"You made me explain it!"

"So? Just warning her, with a lineage as prestigious as this…"

"Stop right there Stewart Little. Serena, don't listen to him he's just on a high horse this morning."

"I don't know, the ride seems nice, I don't mind." He shrugged.

"Do you want some pasta then?" Beryl asked as she opened the cabaret door.

"Your famous baked pasta with veggies?" Serena wondered.

"You bet" Beryl smiled as he pulled out the Penne and other ingredients she would need.

"I think I'll go and take a tip in the pool while you make it, I can't believe how hot it is here for the month of October."

"Ok dear." Beryl watched the girl walk out then held up the meat fork. "You're asking for it buddy."

After a little while Darien came down stairs to find Beryl and Andrew watching a sappy romance movie while dinner cooked in the stove.

"Hey do you guys know where Serena is?"

"In the pool"

"Thanks "Darien smiled and shook his head and headed outside.

Darien smiled at Serena who was sitting on a floating chair as she soaked in the sun. Smirking Darien slipped of his shirt and slowing got into the pool and swam over to Serena. Ever so slowing he pushed her over getting her all wet. 

"DARIEN" she yelled when she came up for air.

"I just had to do it"

"Oh you're going to get it "she called after him as she started to swim off.

"Looks like someone is trapped" Darien laughed.

"Looks that way "Serena said and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kissing him, before pushing his head underwater.

"You're going to get it" Darien called after her when he came back up for air.

Unknown to the two Ann watched from her room "This is not over yet Serena"

"No way!" Ann squealed over the phone as the radio announcer told her she'd won five tickets to that night's soccer game.

"That's right Ann you get FIVE tickets!"

"Oh my God!" She jumped. Soccer was one of hers and Darien's favorite sports to watch. "Serena!

Serena guess what?" Ann said as she rushed into Serena's bedroom.

"I don't know what?" Serena asked as she muted the TV channel she was watching.

"I just won 4 tickets to that sold out Soccer game!"

"Wow that's great, Darien has been trying to get tickets to it… he really wants to go."

"He sure does, now he can, I'll invite Andrew and Beryl since Andrew loves soccer too "Ann grinned as she lied about the tickets.

"I'm sure they will love that Ann"

"Do you happen to know where Darien is?"

"His parents needed him to fill in for someone at the store"

"Thanks" Ann smiled and bounced out of the room. _This is perfect, even though Beryl and Andrew will be there is can still be like a couples night and best part is no Serena._ Ann thought as she called a cab to take her to where her dream man was.

When Ann got to the crown she walked in and saw Darien setting up a TV system for his parents. "Hey Darien, what are you up to?" Ann asked as she took a seat in a booth and smiled up at him.

"Hey Ann, well my parents wanted me to hook up one of those DDR games to this TV system" he said and took a seat across from her. "So what brings you by?" he wondered.

"Well I wanted to let you know I won 5 tickets to the sold out soccer game"

"Really?"

"Yep and I am taking the whole family" Her smile deceived him.

"So you're taking the family out for the night? That's really nice of you Ann"

"Yes I've already talked to the others about it."

"Alright then I'll go "He smiled happy that she'd finally accepted that Serena and him were together for now and hopefully always.

"Perfect" she smiled

"Should we go and pick up Serena?"

"Oh no she went out somewhere with Raye she's going to meet us there, Beryl said she'd take her." Ann said sweetly.

"Oh right, I forgot Serena said she was going out with Raye, well why don't you hang out here till we leave and we can drive right over?" he asked, got up, and went back to his work.

"Alright" Ann smiled and watched Darien tinker with the various wires and plugs. He finished working shortly thereafter and nodded at Ann.

"Let's go then yeah?"

"Yeah." Ann smirked.

"Okay, we're leaving…" Beryl looked at Serena who was standing in the entryway. "Do you want to come with us?"

"No thank you." Serena smiled knowing that Ann invited them and not her since she didn't have enough tickets.

"Are you sure?" Andrew raised an eyebrow. "It's getting close to game time so…"

"Don't worry about me okay? I got this." Serena sighed then practically pushed the married couple out the door."

"Hmm… I guess she just really wants Darien to come and get her."

"I don't blame her Drew Bear."

"Actually, I don't either; I just hope he makes it back here before the game starts."

"I do too." Serena watched as the couple got into the red sedan and drive off down the road.

_Finally, now I can dress down and relax._ She sighed and walked up the stairs to get the pink silk garment Raye had convinced her to buy. _I can't believe I actually bought this._ She slipped the silky garment up and over her hips then stepped one leg then the other into the silky panties, and walked downstairs so she could watch her favorite movie; Beauty and the Beast.

"Where's Serena?" Darien asked and stood to look at Beryl and his brother.

"You were supposed to pick her up…" Beryl looked at Ann angrily.

"No! Beryl you were supposed to bring her remembers?"

"No, you said Darien was going to pick her up."

"Great, so she's at home wondering where we are." He stormed and grabbed his leather jacket off of the back of his chair. "This is low Ann, even for you."

"Hey pal sit down!" A man shouted from behind the group.

"Don't tell me to sit down asshole!" Darien growled then began to make his way to the aisle with Ann right behind him.

"Darien! Wait!" She cried and stumbled over the people in the other chairs.

"What Ann? What could you possibly want?" He shouted drawing everyone's eyes.

"I…I…" She stumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He growled.

"No! Dare!" She called and suddenly threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

"Get away from me and don't talk to me. Ever!" He shoved her into the lap of an unsuspecting spectator. "Here, good luck with this one. She's a bitch." Darien spun and began to march out of the stadium.

"I wouldn't do that right now… he's liable to push you down the stairs." Andrew shook his head. "You just truly pissed him off."


	5. Chapter 5

Passion  
We don't know Sailor Moon

**Warning! This chapter is rated M! So look away if you don't like M.**

After eating supper and putting away her dishes Serena sat on the couch next to her soft blanket hugging her knees while laughing. The dynamic between Belle and the Beast always made her laugh, they were such real characters! Dynamic, just like everyday people; he was an ass and she was naive. Her smile evaporated as she heard the door slam open and angry footsteps enter the house followed by various incomprehensible murmurs and swears. Scrambling, she grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself in it as Darien stalked by the living room heading towards the kitchen. "Serena? I'm so sorry for the confusion. I…"

"What confusion?" She asked her voice slightly squeaky. _Why? Of all nights, did he have to come home early, especially when I'm dressed like this?_

"I didn't come to get you but I'm here now, sorry."

"Um… wait, why aren't you at the game?"

"Ann told me Beryl was bringing you and Beryl though I was bringing you so… yeah. I got pissed."

"Um… Ann told me she only had four tickets." Her voice was still squeaky.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine!" She nodded her head fiercely and pulled the blanket closer to her.

"Are you sure?" Darien sat on the couch and reached over to feel her forehead.

"I said I'm fine!" She jumped off the couch pulling the blanket with her and wrapped it even tighter.

"Okay… Dumpling… you're being weird."

"Nope, nothing weird here. Haha!" She laughed almost hysterically.

"I'm really getting worried now…"

"Don't!" He jumped as she practically pushed him away when he tried to hug her.

"What's going on… is there someone here?"

"No…"

"Then what are you hiding, why won't you let me touch you."

"I don't want to tell you." She whispered and pressed herself against the wall.

"Why not?" He raised a curious eyebrow as he realized that whatever she was hiding was under the blanket.

"No!" She jumped and pulled away from his grasping hands.

"Why? What are you hiding?" He managed to grab hold of the blanket.

"Please, don't Dare." She attempted to pull the blanket away.

"Why?"

"Because… I don't want you to see me like this."

"Why not? I don't mind what you look like." He insisted and pulled the blanket away from her. "Wh… where did you get that?" He asked a small smile spreading across his face.

"Raye convinced me to get it."

"And here I thought Raye was impartial to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never been entirely sure if Raye liked me or Andrew better but… I'm thinkin' she likes me more, because everything happens for a reason… Ann pissed me off, Raye convinced you to buy that… it's a sign."

"Of what?"

"Us."

"Really? I'm not so sure… I think it's a big coincidence."

"I don't…" He glanced at the TV then smirked. "Beauty and the Beast?"

"I know, it's childish but it's my favorite movie of all time because the characters are so real you know? Each is dynamic in their own way; beast is a moody jerk and Belle a naive curious girl."

"It's not childish; it sounds like two people I know."

"Who?"

"You and I."

"I'm not Naïve! And you're not a beast."

"How would you know I'm not a beast?" His question made her cheeks turn crimson.

"I… don't… sorry."

"Don't be." It was his turn to blush slightly. Why was he suggesting so many things? A silence wrapped around the two as the movie progressed until Darien pressed himself against her pushing her tighter against the wall then pressed his lips to hers playfully biting her lower lip in the process.

"Darien…" She whispered and attempted to push him away weakly as his lips traveled down her neck.

"What?" His breath had become heavy, as his excitement had risen.

"I um… think that… we should stop."

"You really want to?" He asked and stepped back a bit.

"I think maybe so… you know I'm a… and I don't know… you know?" Her voice was a little shaky as she stumbled around looking for the right words.

"I am one too."

"You understood that?"

"I have the same worries but… to tell the truth I'm not worried about it. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy… in every way Dumpling."

"Oh…" She blushed again as his eyes seemed to penetrate her and bore into her soul. A slight giggle escaped her as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her once more as the Beauty and the Beast song came on.

"All about the timing." He smirked when she laced her fingers into his thick black hair and pulled his lips firmly to hers, their tongues struggled against one another in order to dominate. A slight moan escaped her lips as Darien's hands slowly traced the curves of her hips and breasts; reveling at the feel of the silk beneath his hands he became more persistent in his advances.

"Dare…"

"Shh…" He hushed her with a kiss then slid both of his hands down her torso and grasp her firm bottom, lifting her feet from the ground so their lips were at the same level.

"But…"

"I said shh." He laughed and continued to kiss her neck making her squirm in his arms and, as a result excite him further. "God… look at what you've done to me." Her eyes widened as she realized how this interaction was affecting him. "I need you."

"I don't know… I mean are we really ready for this?"

"I am… are you?"

"I… don't know."

"Let me try and convince you."

"Okay, good luck." She pushed him away making him drop her to her feet. "You'll have to catch me first." The grin that spread across her face made him realize that she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"You're sly."

"Would you have it any other way?" She laughed then rushed out of the room the teddy flaring in the back revealing her bottom and the thong lace panties underneath.

"No." His body shuddered then pursued her up the stairs. "Will you get back here?"

"No!" She was laughing playfully now as she ran into his room then hid behind the door right before he rushed in.

"Where are you?" His voice was that of a young child, playing hide and seek as he stood at the foot of the bed and looked around hoping to find her. "Serena?"

"Right here." She tapped on his shoulder making him turn before she roughly shoved him onto the bed and crawled on top of his tone torso. "I think… I'm convinced."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Sure you couldn't." Darien grabbed hold of the bottom of the silk garment and gently slid it up and over her body revealing her flat, tone stomach and firm round breasts. "Now, that's not fair." She mused and began to unbutton his crisp white shirt.

"What's not?" He gasp as she gently kissed his shoulders, chest, and stomach while she worked her way down the row of buttons.

"I'm wearing less than you."

"We'll have to even the score then."

"Yes, we will." Her hands grabbed hold of his belt and ever so slowly began to unbuckle the leather strap while he threw his shirt to the floor.

After the pants were discarded Darien turned the tables, flipping Serena onto her back and pressing his lips to hers once more before moving down over her neck and to the peaks of her breasts. A cry pierced the silence of the room as she grabbed hold of his hair and pulled his lips back to hers demanding more of him, challenging him even.

"You like that?"

"I'm done playing Dare…"

"You are, are you? Who said I'm done playing."

"Get off of me." She almost growled causing him to be cautious.

"I'm sorry… I thought…" He backed off of her.

"See? That's your problem… you think." She pushed him onto his back once again and suggestively twisted her body as she carefully peeled the silky lace panties over her hips and threw them on the floor. "Your turn." She slowly worked her fingers underneath the elastic waistband of his boxers and pulled them off of him revealing his naked figure.

"Where did you learn to get guys so worked up?"

"I watch TV and read books. Sort of hard to avoid you know?"

"I guess." He smirked as her body hovered over his, taunting him.

"Let me do this okay? I just know this is going to be uncomfortable." She smiled as he nodded then lowered herself onto his hardened manhood. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she ever so slowly lowered herself thus sliding him further into her body making her whimper.

"Are you okay?" Darien's face filled with concern as her eyes slightly watered.

"Hold on a second okay Babydoll?"

"Am I hurting you?

"A little but I expected that."

"You did?"

"Yeah, my friends have all told me about this so… I'm okay though. I promise."

"If you say so I'll believe you."

"I'm glad you believe me." She bent over and kissed his lips while she waited for the stinging in her lower regions to fade. "Just so you know, I don't want to be on top I just wanted to do this part myself."

"Oh." He laughed a little. "Good because I thought you were going to rob me of this." He winked then flipped her onto her back when her body relaxed. "My turn?"

"I think so." She smiled then arched her back slightly as Darien began to slide back and forth inside of her. "More Darien." She tangled her fingers in his hair then grasp his shoulders as he thrust into her harder making her scream with pleasure.

"Like that?"

"Exactly like that… don't stop."

"You sure?"

"I said, DON'T STOP!"

"As you wish." He grinned and did as she asked. With every motion she screamed and dug her fingers into his shoulders making him push harder until the two came to a deafening climax together.

"That's going on my list of greatest things ever." She gasp for breath as Darien collapsed onto the bed next to her exasperated but overly calm.

"I love you Serena so much." He pulled her into his arms then closed his eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me…"

"And you are the best thing that's ever happened to me Dare, I love you." She wrapped her arm around him and pressed her face into his sweaty chest then closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep now you really… wore me out."

"You wore me out." He smiled, petted her hair, and then closed his own eyes so he could welcome sleep.

"I hope he's not too mad at me." Ann sulked as the three soccer fans walked in the front door. She paused at the bottom of the stairs looking up.

"Uh oh…" Beryl bit her lip as she gazed at the empty living room. The TV was on displaying the DVD player's screen saver and Serena's satin blanket on the floor in the corner of the room. "Drew Bear." She whispered and pulled Andrew close to her and pointed to the living room.

"Damn! We are related… he doesn't waste any time in making his mark…"

"Ann!" Beryl cried as the brunette started to ascend the staircase.

"What? Is he down there?"

"Nah, he's up there." Andrew smiled a large smile and pulled his wife's hips close to his own.

"Okay then." She bounded up the stairs as Beryl glared at Andrew. "Darien?" Ann knocked on his door gently. No answer. "Darien?" She asked again then opened the door an unfamiliar smell invaded her nose. _Oh! Is he okay?_ She wondered and pushed the door fully open. The room was so dark she quickly flipped off the light and paled. There, in front of her, wrapped in blue satin sheets was Serena and Darien, wrapped around each other, naked. She flared, turned, and slammed the door as she stormed to her room. Angry at the world, and especially the twit who'd stolen HER man's virginity.

AN: Hey all, MoolightSonata87 here! I tried my best to capture the moment so let us know how it went! Much appreciated! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Ann lay in bed staring out the window as she watched the rainfall. She hated Mondays, and worst of all she couldn't get the image out of her mine of Serena and Darien in bed.

I can't believe they slept together, it's not fair! Darien and I were supposed to be each other's first, but no! The little blonde had to move here and steal that dream from me Ann thought bitterly before getting out of bed to get ready for the day.

"I sure hope Darien is over being mad at me". Ann stood and walked briskly to the bathroom to ready herself for her day. I can't believe he would sleep with her, why…why not me? It's not fair, we have been friends since childhood it's just not fair! She walked passed the young lovers room then stormed down stairs after slamming her bedroom door.

The morning birds were singing their tunes, chirping happily with one another. Darien woke the second he heard a door slam shut, and found himself almost mesmerized by the rhythmic rise and fall of Serena's sleeping chest as she slept on her side close by. Her arm moving from its place on his chest, causing the sheet to slip down revealing a bare shoulder.

She looks an angel, I would not mind waking up like this for the rest of my life" he thought and bend down to kiss her lips causing her to wake.

"Morning "she whispered and smiled up at him.

"Morning"

"Have I told you how much I love you?" She cooed and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too Serena… so much"

"Last night was so special, I never want to share this with anyone else, I love you Dare." Her innocent face made him smile and kiss her bare shoulder. "I don't either Serena; you truly are the only woman for me." The declaration made her blush then move closer to him hoping that she never had to leave his side.

"What are you up to?" Serena giggled as she watched Darien pick up her hand and give it a kiss.

"I'm showing you how much I love you"

"I think you did that last night." Her smile caught his eyes as she sat up.

"I suppose we should get up and get ready for the day.

"If we must but a rather stay here with you all day" he answered and slipped on some boxers then turned to pick her up and carried her off to the bathroom so they could shower and change for the day.

It's just not fair. Ann was mad, she picked up her school books for the report she had to work on today and begin throwing them in her bag before storming up stairs and into her cousin's bedroom to give her a piece of her mind.

"So are you going to talk to Ann?" Serena asked as she sat on the toilet brushing her hair and watched Darien do his hair.

"No"

"You never told me what happened, and I mean everything that happened last night, why are you so mad at her?" Serena wondered, stood up, and walked over to him so she could help him with his tie.

"Ann had told Beryl and I she invited you to the game, she told me Beryl was driving you, and told Beryl I was driving you."

Serena frowned "Like I said last night she told me she only had 4 tickets."

"See that's my point! She is nothing but a liar and I want nothing to do with her anymore, nothing!"

"I didn't mean, or want to ruin your friendship." Serena looked down and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Hey, you didn't, Ann did." He lifted up her chain and gave her a kiss.

"Just remember how much I love you ok?"

"Of course I will" She smiled and lay her head on his chest.

"I think it's best if I stay out of Ann's way for a while she clearly is mad  
at me"

"I don't want anything to do with her anymore, the only woman important in my life besides my sister and mother is you" he kissed her nose bring a smile to her face.

"And you're the important man in my life, besides my daddy but really I think you should speak to her."Serena turned her head to look at the bathroom clock then turned back to Darien.

"Serena I really don't want anything to do with her" 

"Please for me"

"Alright" Darien smiled and kissed her check.

"Well, I better get to my room Raye will be here soon. We are going out for lunch and meeting the girls for a movie." Serena smiled and stole another kiss from his lips before she hurried off to her  
room.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat brought in, a slut!" Ann said as she stood up from Serena's bed challenging her cousin.

"What are you talking about now Ann?" Snapped the brilliant blonde as the two stared at each other for a long moment.

"I know what you did last night! I saw you two together in his bed!" Ann accused and closed Serena's door.

"That's really none of your concern." Serena backed away from her.

"Come on Serena, what number is the 100th?"

"You and I both know I have never been with a man before, Darien was my first and only." Serena was mad, really mad. "I love Darien and he loves me! Why don't you get that through your thick skull and leave us alone!" Serena yelled her blue eyes turning dark. Ann was really starting to bug her. 

"Why don't you go back to where you came from and leave us alone? Things were going good between us before you came along and ruined it! I bet he would have even asked me out if it wasn't for you." Ann growled, she wanted to make her cousin go away, she wanted Darien to herself like she had wanted since they were kids.

"Ann people can't help who they fall in love with. I want you to get out of my room." Serena snapped and walked over to the door opening it wide so Ann could leave.

"What if I don't want to? What, you going to go and cry the blues to Darien? He's going to get sick of you sooner or later, and when he does he'll come back to me! You just watch and see!" Ann snapped then stormed out of the room to search for Darien. She soon found him downstairs munching on a bagel while he waited for Serena.

"Darien can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you"

"Please… give me just a few minutes to explain myself; I did it for love Darien"

"Ann I love Serena"

"I know that now; please just give me one more chance"

Telling himself he was being stupid be nodded "Alright"

"Great, I won't mess up this time" Ann smiled while thinking "Next time I just won't get caught"

Darien nodded stood and walked into the kitchen where his older brother was waiting impatiently for his French toast.

"Hey! There you are! My favorite brother!"

"I'm your only brother."

"So? How does that make my last statement untrue?"

"Well… I guess it doesn't."

"Uh huh… sit down and let me talk to you." Andrew pulled out the chair next to him and looked at Darien expectantly.

"Oh no… what?"

"Just wanting to talk."

"Drew Bear… don't you embarrass him."

"Embarrass him? How? He knows what he did… I know I do."

"Okay, this conversation is over with."

"No it isn't. I have a few questions for you. First…" Andrew glanced over at Beryl then leaned in.

"How… uh…"

"DREW! Utter one more syllable and you're grounded."

"I just want to know!"

"You don't need to know!"

"I'm a guy… I HAVE to know."

"I'm not telling you." Darien looked at his brother sternly.

"Fine… but if you're too bashful to tell me anything then you're too shy to do it right." Beryl smacked her husband making him cringe.

"You stop that right now! Leave him alone!"

"With our genes? No way, I can stand back and let my brother be mediocre at this."

"I'm done talking about this." Darien stood up and walked out of the kitchen. They're all insane!

"Who's insane" Serena wondered when she came down the stairs.

"Our family"

"What do you mean?" Serena wondered as she placed her wallet in her purse.

"Beryl and Andrew know about us, Andrew wanted all the details"

Dropping her purse Serena turned to look at Darien. "How did they find out?" Serena asked as she started to turn red.

"I think leaving the DVD on and your blanket and such on the floor they put two and two together "Darien laughed as Serena started to turn bright red.

"Don't worry about it dumpling"Darien smiled and kissed her nose. "So what movie are you girls going to see?

"Mina wants to see Life as We Know It with Katherine Heigl "Serena told him as she placed her arms on his shoulders and looked up at his face.

"Sounds like fun, so when you get home do you want to watch Saw II Andrew wants to see it before seeing Saw 3"

"Darien you know I hate scary movies" Serena pouted.

"I know"

"I'll think about it" Serena smiled and kissed his cheek then pulled back when she heard a car horn.

"Sounds like your sister is here" Serena said as she turned to grab her purse off the floor. "Sure thing" Darien told her before grabbing her and giving her a goodbye kiss on the lips.

Watching Serena hurry to Raye's car Ann smiled, "Good now I can work my magic on Darien"

Walking into the house Ann found Darien sitting on the sofa as he flipped through the TV channels looking for something to watch. "So what are you plans for today?" she wondered as she took a seat beside him on the sofa.

Turning to look from the TV to Ann Darien responded "I am going to hang out with the guys"

"That sounds like fun, look I really am sorry about what I did last night all I wanted was to spend some time alone with my best friend without Serena".

"You know you can had just told Serena and I that "

"I know am I am sorry, to make it up let me take you to that you and Serena out to dinner sometime" Ann said as she put on a fake smile.

"Sure Ann, look I got to go and meet Jadeite "Darien said as he got up from the sofa and started to walk to the door.

"Have fun" Ann said faking she was sad.

Stopping at the door Darien turned to look at Ann who was looking at the TV. "Do you want to come?" he asked.

"Really?" Ann asked cheerfully.

"Yes really"

"Sure if you don't mind" Ann smirked as she turned off the TV and fallowed Darien out the door. "I'll make you see I am more fun to be around then Serena" Ann thought with a laugh as she fallowed Darien to his SUV.

I am still looking for a beta reader, if interested send me a meassage.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Sailor Moon

Monday came around to fast for Ann who stormed downstairs after a few hours of being up and turned the TV on. It had been just over three months since Ann's little stud at the Soccer game and portending to be Serena's friend was getting annoying.

"What is wrong with you?" Beryl asked when she noticed the angry look on Ann's face.

"Nothing"

"Have you seen Darien and Serena?" 

"They're probable upstairs banging each other's brains out"

"Then that would explain why you are pissed off." Beryl laughed and went into the kitchen so she could start breakfast. 

"Just because I am ok with them dating doesn't mean I want to hear them express their love?" Ann told Beryl before disappearing out the door.

Beryl just shook her head and went back to what she was doing as the back door slammed open and Darien walked in with Andrew. "I thought you were upstairs?" Beryl asked as she put some bacon in the pan.

"Nope, Andrew here forgot his wallet so somebody had to go and pay for his morning coffee and paper "Darien explained as he took a seat at the table.

"How many times have I told you to leave it by your keys"

Andrew rolled his eyes and took a seat "When do I ever listen?"

" Good point "Beryl said annoyed. Turning to Darien Beryl smiled "Could you watch this for a moment? I need to run upstairs."

"Sure go ahead" Darien replied as he walked over to the stove to flip the bacon.

"Oh…" Serena moaned and opened her eyes. She looked at the clock. Oh… great seven AM again… what's wrong with me? Serena staggered into the bathroom then bent over the open bowl of the toilet and threw up, then flushed the toilet and walked for to the sink so she could rinse out her mouth from the bad aftertaste of last night's supper. _I feel terrible._ Her feet slid across the floor then she opened the door and stepped out into the empty hall before bumping into Beryl who was coming up the stairs.

"Are you sick again?" Beryl asked as she reached up and felt Serena's head. "You feel okay… little clammy maybe."

"I don't know what is wrong, by the mid day I feel okay, it's just that this is the sixth day in a row that I've gotten up like this…"

"Honey… have you been… well, have you and Darien been having safe sex?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, has he been wearing a condom or have you been taking birth control?"

"We didn't the first time"

"Then you could be… well…"

"What? Well what?"

"Pregnant." The word hung in the air as though it were a ghost.

"Wh…"

"It can also explain why you have been getting fat "Beryl said under her breath. "What was that I didn't hear you?" Serena asked making a face.

"Come here for a moment "Beryl whispered as she grabbed the young girls arm and pulled her back into the bathroom looking the door. Once the door was locked Beryl walked over to the sink and pulled out three small boxes.

"Here are three different types of pregnancy tests"

"I thought you and Andrew wanted to wait until he finished Law School before having children"

"Oh we do, but when I was a week late Andrew ran out and got these "

Biting her lip Serena took the boxes "Here goes nothing "

"Positive, positive, positive." Beryl sorted through all of the various tests. "I think it's unanimous. You're pregnant."

"No! I'm too young for this… what Darien is going to say… OH GOD! What IS he going to say?" Serena sunk to the ground and held her head in her hands.

"Calm down… its okay… maybe he'll be okay with it… but remember, you don't have to keep it."

"I know but… I… oh! How can I tell him?"

"You just say it. Pure and simple… of course I hope he's a bit more… rational than his brother who practically drugs me to the car by my hair telling me that's not going to happen." Beryl chuckled a bit.

"Should we get it confirmed by a Doctor before I tell Darien"

"If you want to" Beryl said as she took a seat beside Serena. Nodding her head Serena turned to Beryl. "I think that's best I don't want to freak him out if I don't have to"

"The Doctor has open appointments for call ins so I will book an appointment for after school"

"Thanks Beryl"

When the afternoon finally came around Serena was so happy she couldn't wait to go to the Doctor and find out what was wrong with her.

Stepping outside the bathroom stall Serena walked over to the sink to wash her hands. "Are you feeling okay?" Raye wondered as she pushed herself off of the wall she was leaning on.

"Shouldn't have ate that Pizza"

"Really? I feel fine "

"So do you want to do some shopping tomorrow after School? With Darien's birthday coming up we should go and get him a gift" Raye wondered.

"Sure, sounds like fun "Serena smiled as they headed for the door as a large ringing sound sounded.

"Yay Math" Raye frowned as girls walked down the hall way towards the classroom. As they were walking Darien and Jadeite stood outside the door waiting for the girls. "Is it just me or is Serena's uniform starting to get a little tight.

"Jadeite "Mina said as she and Malachite came up behind the two. " I haven't really noticed "Darien told him as he turned to look at Jadeite and then back at Serena before walking into the classroom.

Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this out. I am still looking for a beta reader, if interested let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Sailor Moon

Serena stared out the window as Beryl drove home after Serena's doctor's appointment.

"You've been quite, what did the doctor tell you?" Beryl as she looked for the small blonde.

"I'm pregnant! Three and a half months "Frowning Serena turned to Beryl "what am I going to tell Darien?"

" I'm too young for this… what's Darien going to say… OH GOD! What IS he going to say?" Serena cried and held her head in her hands.

"Calm down… it's okay… maybe he'll be okay with it… but remember, you don't have to keep it."

"I know but… I… oh! How can I tell him?"

"You just say it. Pure and simple… of course I hope he's a bit more… rational than his brother when we first got married he practically drugged me to the car by my hair telling me that's not going to happen." Beryl chuckled a bit.

"Doesn't Andrew want to have kids?"

"He does, matter of fact we've been thinking about having a baby once he finishes law school"

"Really…"

"Yep, everything is going to be alright Serena"

"I hope so" Serena watched with fear as Beryl pulled into the driveway.

Walking into the house Serena and Beryl place the food they bought on the table as Ann walked in the room. "So how did you make out at the doctors?" Ann asked suspiciously she couldn't figure out why Serena needed to see the Doctor.

"Fine"

Raising an eyebrow Ann walked over to the table and looked through the bags. "Where having fish for supper, I rather have chicken"

"Yeah well you're not cooking "Beryl snapped and walked into the kitchen to find Darien and Andrew sitting at the table.

"Your back, how did you make out?" Darien stood and stretched before looking at his pale brother who was sitting at the kitchen table trying to stab his concoction with a fork. "You… might want to help him he's trying to make some eggs." He said pointed to Andrew.

"Andrew you burned my new pan" Beryl yelled as she shook her head and walked over to him.

"I told you not to use her new cook ware "Darien laughed before jogged up the stairs and into his room where Serena sat hugging her legs to her torso."Dumpling… what's wrong?"

"I don't know if anything's wrong just… I… I'm…"

"What? Are you okay what did the Doctor say?"

"I'm… pregnant Dare…" She looked anxiously at him, waiting for a response. "Well? Say something." Darien stood for a moment, looking shocked and anxious.

"I… wow… I… can't believe it!" His arms wrapped around her body then squeezed tightly. "I'm so happy! My baby, is going to have a baby!"

"You're … you're not mad?" Serena asked staring at him for a long moment.

"No why would I be?" he asked, picking her up and placing her on his lap.

Serena bit her lip "Because we are so young and still in high school, I don't want to ruin your life" 

"Dumpling you're not, I love you and I will take care of you and the baby, I work for my parents each of us kids have a trust fund I can take care of you."

"Oh Darien I love you so much… this won't be easy."

"I know but… I can't believe we are starting a family, I know we are young Serena but I love you and I always will" he smiled and gave her a kiss then placed a hand on her belly.

"A life is in there that you and I made, made out of love"

"So it's settled then we are keeping the baby you want to keep it?" she asked a little unsure of his sincerity.

"Yes I want to keep it, but only if you want to, it's your life too and your body"  
Serena smiled at him knowing in her heart the answer "yes Darien I want to keep it"

"So she is having a baby "Andrew looked at his wife as she sat a bowl of chips in front of him to hold him over until supper.

"Yes she is, she's so worried what Darien is going to say."

"Say about what?" Ann asked as she took a seat at the table and poured herself a bowl of chips. "Nothing you need to know"

Rolling her eyes Ann stood up "I'll be in the den watching TV when suppers ready" she told the two before storming off.

Waiting until Ann was gone Andrew turned to Beryl "So what does Serena want to do?"

"She's not sure, she is scared Darien is going to leave her" Beryl told him as she started to cut up some vegetables for supper.

"Darien would never do that; he'll take care of her. He loves her so much he'll do anything for her "

"I know but I am kind of worried"

Setting down his sports magazine Andrew walked over to her "What worries you?" he wondered.

"When Ann finds out Serena is having Darien's baby she is going to snap. I mean the reason we took Ann and Darien in is because it's close to the school, what if she tries to something"

Biting his lip Andrew mad a weird face, "You don't think Ann would hurt Serena and the baby do you?"

Setting down the bowl in her hand Beryl looked up "I don't think she would on purpose but I don't know I have a bad feeling about this, she was so angry when she found out their dating"

"She seemed to of got over it, she's been nice to Serena and her and Darien are still friends"

"I know but this is a baby we are talking about"

"Listen we don't know what Serena and Darien plan to do and to be honest Serena is too far for anything to be done, I mean she's already showing. Ann is going to find out Serena is pregnant sooner or later and once she does we'll be there"

"I hope your right" Beryl said as she put on a smile and hugged Andrew unknown to them Ann was hiding in the shadows.

"Serena's pregnant"

I hate her so much! Ann yelled in her head and stormed up stairs then into her room "There is no way I am letting Darien be the father of a devil child "Ann grabbed her phone book and looked through the list of numbers till her eye's fall upon one. Breathing deeply she dialed the number and waited for the bubbly voice on the other end to greet her, once she did Ann put on her best smile and sweetest voice.

"Yes, Sandy I need your help spreading some gossip and you are the gossip queen"

"What gossip?" She asked Ann

"Serena my cousin is pregnant and Darien thinks he is the father when really he's not. The kid belongs to someone else, probably Diamond "

"Really? "Sandy sounded thrilled to receive such a lucrative lead. "Diamond could be having a kid with Serena wow!"

"Yeah, I know and poor Darien thinks he is the father "Ann smiled to herself, by Monday morning everyone would be talking about it and maybe, just maybe she could finally have Darien all to herself.

"Wow I can't believe Serena would do this to Darien he is such a great guy… and hot!"

"I know"

"But are you sure it's not Darien's? I don't think Serena would cheat on him."

Ann rolled her eyes "remember that fight Diamond and Darien had? Well it was over the fact Diamond slept with Serena."

"That's too bad; Serena seemed like a nice girl too."

Ann smiled "I know I can't believe my cousin did this to my best friend!"

"There is no way Diamond will stick around for a kid. I can't believe Serena would lie to Darien, I guess she is not as nice as we thought. What a bitch"

"I couldn't agree more. talk to you later" After Ann hung up she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Serena will be so upset with all the gossip, I bet she'll leave, go home, and Darien will be so heartbroken that he will come back to me, of course I will take him with open arms and show him what a real woman is like in bed. Maybe just maybe I will get pregnant and we can have a long and happy life together and dear old Serena will be nothing but a memory" Ann jumped when she heard the phone ring

"Hello?" she asked

"How could you tell Sandy I'm the father of Serena's kid? I don't want some damn kid let alone one that isn't mine" Diamond shouted over the phone.

"You don't have to have the kid; it's just a rumor so Serena will leave Darien and this town"

"I'm not getting my ass kicked again because of you." Diamond snapped

"I said it could be yours or someone else's"

"Well they are not pinning it on me" Diamond said and hung up.

Serena's eyes scanned the hall of teens readying for class. All eyes seemed to be on her and Darien. "Dare?" She whispered lightly.

"I don't know… you think they found out?"

"I don't want everyone to know!" Serena jumped suddenly and looked at Raye and Mina who rushed over to the two. "Hey guys… what's going on?"

"There's a damn rumor going around that's completely false… at least it better be… anyway… Don't let it bug you okay? We know the truth and that's all there is to it."

"What rumor?" Darien raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing… I need to confer with Serena before I talk to you about it." Raye grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled her to the side. "Okay… be honest with me… are you pregnant?"

"Uh… yeah… but… how…"

"Never mind that. Now… who's is it?"

"Who do you think?" Serena turned a few shades of crimson.

"I need an answer."

"It's Darien's. Who else's would it be?"

"I don't know… Diamond, Seiya, Allan… you never know…"

"Raye! Darien's the only one I've… well. You know." Raye looked at the blushing girl and nodded. No way she was lying, she was to shy to even acknowledge the word sex.

"Then… this will be easy to refute… as long as Darien keeps his cool long enough for me to handle this." Raye then turned to her brother who was busying himself with talking to Jadeite about the rumor. "Uh oh… DARIEN!" She shouted as she watched him ball his fists. "That idiot!" She ran after his storming frame.

"Leave me alone Raye."

"No, you stop and listen to me. LISTEN you pigheaded ass!"

"What?"

"Chill out… look, you know it's false, I know, Serena definitely knows… so let me deal with this… don't go pounding people into the ground okay? You don't need an expulsion on top of that suspension."

"Okay…" He took a deep breath then looked at his embarrassed girlfriend. "Okay." He nodded then walked to Serena and placed a protective arm around her waist. "We can deal with this." His breath was warm against her neck as he whispered into her ear.

"But… who started it?"

"I can guess." Darien sneered and began to lead them down the hall past all of the accusing eyes. Diamond stood at his locker and smirked as Serena passed by.

"Hey! Blondie!" He shouted at the couple. "Don't worry; everyone knows I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole… not after Darien did." He and the small group around him began to laugh loudly.

"Why you…" Darien growled and began to move towards his enemy.

"Darien… no, please?"

"Fine… I won't pound him into the ground AGAIN!" The last word was shouted for emphasis.

Serena signed as she looked at the clock she felt sick once again and it didn't help that someone had taken the seat beside her and was now munching on a hamburger from the cafe.

I am so going to be sick. Serena thought and stood up, grabbed her bags, and rushed out of class then into the girl's bathroom. Serena placed her bag on a hook before turning to the toilet and throwing up. The sound of the bathroom door slamming shut made her quiet so she could hear the ensuing conversation.

"I can't believe that little whore would cheat on Darien." A prissy sounding girl retorted. Serena frowned and sat on the back of the toilet placing her feet on the seat so she could listen without whoever knowing she was there.

"I know! Darien is so damn hot I don't understand why she cheated on him, if he was my man he's never leave my bed." another voice chuckled lightly.

"I feel so bad for Darien he really thinks the kid is his."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe he will see the light and finally leave her… then he'll be up for grabs"

"I sure hope so, but I do wonder who the father is. Clearly it's not Diamond… so that leaves Seyia and Allen or god only knows." The first girl laughed as she did her makeup.

Tears started to flow from Serena's eyes. How could everyone believe such a horrible lie so blindly? Looking at her watch on her wrist she noticed it was lunch time and Darien would be wondering when she was.

I wish they would leave. Serena thought as she listened to the girls talk about her maliciously.

"Well it could be Seyia's, I mean he's a player to you know, Allen he's seems too shy"

The second girl, who Serena now recognized as Sandy fixed her make up then turned to her friend and smiled. "You know Liz… I think maybe someone should confront her and tell her how it is, that so many of us want to date Darien and she needs to stop playing him and let him go."

"I agree." Liz answered with a note of enthusiasm. "Next time we see her, I will say something." was the last thing Serena herd before they left the girls bathroom.

"Don't worry baby I won't let them upset me." Serena whispered as she placed a hand on her stomach and gave it a small rub.

Here goes nothing. Serena thought and left the stall, quickly washed her hands, and placed her bag on her arm before leaving the bathroom. I'm 30 minutes late for lunch Serena frowned and started down the hall only to be stopped.

"There you are" Sandy snapped and placed her hands on her hips. "We should talk "

Serena looked at her with a frown. "About what?"

"You need to stop lying about that kid being Darien's."

"This KID is Darien's! I'm not lying." Serena snapped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Prove it"

"How am I suppose to do that Genius?" The blonde glared at the girl fiercely.

"Just do it, or break up with him. It's not fair, what you are doing to him, tying him down to a kid who might not be his"

"I don't need to prove anything to you cackling hags! You are moth so stupid and naïve to believe some stupid rumor too blindly! It's people like you who give a bad name to us smart individuals! Plus, if you bothered to ask Seiya, or even Allan you'd find out that I've never slept with either of them. So, why don't you take to the bank!" Serena then spun on her heels and stormed towards her lunch table. "Idiots."

Darien stood outside on the track and waited for the PE teacher to prompt them to begin their laps. Jadeite knelt close by tying his shoes for the fifth time, trying to avoid all of the pity stares Darien was getting. "What?" Darien suddenly shouted at a group of teens looking at him. "Have a problem?"

"Dare… please, chill?" Jed sighed.

"No! I don't like this! Someone in this school, opened their big mouth, told a lie, and now everyone believes it! It's ridiculous! Really, it is!"

"Do you think it was Ann who started it?"

Darien shook his head "No she doesn't know Serena is pregnant"

"How do you know it's yours?" One girl asked defiantly as she came up to them.

"How? Probably because we spend every moment together and she would have no time to sleep around. I know it's mine and I'm thrilled."

"Diamond is the biggest player in this school and everyone knows he has had his eye on Serena we've all seen him hit on her" another said

"No, Diamond's a creep. You all know it he is! Serena is absolutely disgusted by him. Much like I am with this whole school right now."

"What about Seiya? He's been chasing her skirt lately."

"Don't pin this on me! I've never even touched the girl!" Seiya cried from somewhat nearby. "I may play the field a bit but I know for a fact she doesn't. I have no doubt it's his because no guy in his right mind would say he slept with a chick that's knocked up if. I know I didn't, Diamond didn't, Allan really didn't, and so far I don't hear any other guys saying they did. The whole thing's been pretty consistent. The only person who's ever slept with her is this doofus standing right here, about to ruin his life with a kid." Seiya's argument quieted everyone and caused them to look at the ground with guilt. "Damn people; check your facts first will you?"

"Thank you Seiya… though it wasn't a very eloquent speech you made your point." Darien smiled with gratitude.

"No problem… like I said. I'm not going to be blamed for a kid I DEFINITELY know isn't mine and neither is any other guy. That would be stupid."

"Yeah, it would be."

Ann sat at a table listening to the gossip and smiled. Yes! Everyone believes it! This is so awesome. She'll be outta here before I can even blink.

"I don't think the rumor is true guys… everyone is talking about what Seiya said and it makes sense." A voice caught Ann's ears making her turn suddenly. "I really think it's Darien's… no one else is saying they've slept with her… so… that means he's the only one right? Plus, why would he believe so whole heartedly that it is his if there's a possibility it's not? Darien's a smart guy."

No! You people have to believe it! You just HAVE TO! Ann's eyes widened in fear. This would be more difficult than she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Following close behind Darien and Serena, Ann entered the house and placed her books on the table before looking up at Serena who had done the same.

"I can't believe someone would spread a rumor like that about you" Ann told her with fake concern making Serena put a small smile on her face. "Thank you Ann" Serena told her as she lead over to give Ann a hug.

"Hey Ann, Raye and I are going shopping for Darien's Birthday gifts for his party next week. Did you want to come?" Serena asked. "I'd love to" Ann told her as a grin spread across her face with an idea.

"Great, we will be leaving in an hour. Then we are going to come back here and have Pizza and watch some movies" Serena informed Ann before picking up her books and heading up stairs to put them away.

About an hour later Raye pulled into the driveway and the two girls got into the car. "So does Darien know what we are up to?" Raye asked as she drove to the mall.

"No clue! He's watching some game on TV with Andrew and Jed until we get back" Serena informed her. "So Ann what do you plan on getting Darien for his Birthday?" Raye asked as she looked at her from her rearview mirror.

"I don't know yet" Ann told with as she tried to hide her smile "Once I find out what Serena is getting Darien I will get the same thing. She'll be so embarrassed at the party in front of all our friends" Ann laughed to herself.

Walking into the mall the girls headed to the electronics store. "I am going to go and see if they have the movie I am looking for" Ann told the girls before walking away so she could watch Serena from afar to see what she would buy Darien.

Stopping at the IPods Serena smiled. "I'll get him an IPod his old one broke and I know he likes to take it with him when he works out"

"He'll love it"

"I'll get Darien an IPod too but a better one and I will download all his favorite music to it to. Serena will never tell him she got him one too and he'll think she didn't get him anything" Ann laughed to herself and waited until Serena paid for her item before going to buy one herself.

After buying Darien's gift Ann met up with Raye and Serena outside the store as they continued to shop around. "Have any idea's yet?"Serena asked as they walked into another store so Raye could buy some clothes. "Not yet but I am sure the perfect gift will come to me" Ann said sweetly as she looked through some jeans on a rank.

"I am sure it will" Serena told her.

Once the girls were done shopping they started for home figuring the Pizza would be ordered so they could sit down and watch some movies Andrew picked up. Serena was glad it was Friday and hoped all the drama that happened at School would go away over the weekend.

Walking into the house Serena placed her shopping bags down when Darien entered the Kitchen smiling at her. "How was your trip?"

"It was good" she told him as he bend down to give her a kiss. "Pizza will be here soon, but I am sorry to say Andrew got some scary movies guess that means you'll need to cuddle close to me" Darien told her smiling as Serena rolled her eyes. "I am sure you had a hand in picking them up. Well I am going to head up stairs and put these things away. Call me when the Pizza is here" she told as she gave him one last kiss before heading up the stairs.

Entering her room Ann couldn't stop smiling to herself she finally found a way to come between Serena and Darien. Darien would be so hurt when he thought Serena didn't get him anything and Serena would never tell him she got him the same thing as Ann it was priceless.

Skipping down stairs Ann took a seat beside Darien and picked up the movies that were sitting on the coffee table.

"What movies did you guys get?"

"All scary ones" Darien answered from his spot on the sofa. "I love scary movies "Ann told him as she placed them back down on the table. Turning to Darien Ann put on a fake face on concern "Doesn't Serena hate scary movies?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, but she'll sit through it. It doesn't bother her that much" Darien replied as the door bell rang. Getting up Darien went to pay for the Pizza while Beryl and Andrew went to get the plates.

Sitting down beside Darien and Serena Ann watched the movie while her plan ran through her head. She would give Darien his gift early in front of Serena. Once Serena saw what Ann had given Darien she won't have any gift to give him. She would have no choice but to tell Darien she didn't get him anything. They'll fight and she would be there to pick up all the pieces "I can't wait until next Saturday" Ann thought evilly as she bit into her pizza.


End file.
